KISS
by vivaforever597
Summary: Eight H/Hr drabbles, seven from the Harmony KISS Challenge on Tumblr (including two unpublished ones) and a brand-new one. Mostly featuring Harry and Hermione as adults.


**A/N: **This collection was written for the Harmony KISS (Keep It Super Simple) Challenge by harmonyheadcanon on Tumblr. The first seven drabbles are her prompts, and all are 100 words or less, as per the challenge's rules. "Feather" through "Bond" were first published there; I wrote "Tent" and "Owl" too late to submit them by their respective due dates. I wanted to add an eighth drabble for uploading to FFN and AO3, so I just took "Kiss" from the challenge's name.

"Velvet" acts as part of a series of ficlets I wrote for another challenge that described Harry and Hermione's wedding, and "Owl" is a sort of prequel to that series, which is published here on FFN as "Wind." "Feather" features sistergrimmerin's and my OC of their daughter, Lily, who previously appeared in my fics "Lily's Brother" and "Trains and Winter Rains."

**Tent**

As they prepare to leave, Harry watches Hermione more carefully than usual. For the first time, he's struck by how elegant her movements are. As she removes their traces, her wand moves almost melodically.

He wonders he's missed anything else about her all these years.

Later, she sits across from him, a book in front of her. She's unhappy, of course; they always are, lately. But there's a subtle joy on her face that he realizes she always has when she reads.

Years from now, he will realize that day was when he began to fall in love with her.

**Owl**

As the sun began to set, Harry looked out of his bedroom window. London was perhaps less scenic than Hogsmeade, but better than Little Whinging. But he was less interested in the cityscape than he was in the owl he awaited with Hermione's response.

He didn't know how long he'd been watching and waiting when she arrived. He tore open the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course I love you. You must not be very observant, or you would have realised that a long time ago. I'm so glad you feel the same way._

_I'll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**Feather**

Lily trotted into the living room, a small but bright blue feather in her hand. "Look, Mummy!" she cried. "Daddy says it's a wagtail's!" Hermione smiled as Harry entered behind their daughter.

"You enjoyed your walk, then?" she asked.

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Oh, yes! It's such a nice day!" She would never lack enthusiasm, Hermione thought. She must have picked it up by osmosis from Luna's visits.

"The weather is really pleasant, Hermione," Harry affirmed.

She beamed at her husband. "But it's pleasant in here with you, too," she murmured.

**Velvet**

Hermione ran her thumb over the soft material, then snapped the case shut. She breathed softly, realizing that in only an hour, the ring inside would be on Harry's finger. It was a dizzying realization.

There was a knock, and Mrs. Weasley entered, her hand outstretched to take the ring. "Ready to go, dear?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and exhaled deeply as she handed Mrs. Weasley the ring. "Yes. I'm ready." Mrs. Weasley left, and Hermione looked out the window to see the sunshine. Yes, she _was_ ready, and excited. For a ceremony, a marriage, and a beautiful new life.

**Desperate**

Hermione left for her office and hurried out as quickly as she could. In only a few moments, she was rising to street level. For some reason, she was still fond of using the phone booth exit.

Her shoes, though flats, clicked as she hurried through the streets until she reached her building. She smiled as she unlocked the door and entered her flat. Harry smiled at her. "You look out of breath, Hermione," he said.

"I was desperate to get to you," she replied with a shrug as she grasped the back of his head and kissed him.

**Silence**

She sits in the middle of the room, a lengthy volume open in her lap, as usual. He stands to one side, turning a photo album over in his hands. She turns to look at him, and he feels her eyes on him. He faces her and smiles. In that moment, they can each fathom the other's love. Sometimes, they don't need words to speak.

He sits next to her, still holding the book, and lays his head on her shoulder. She presses close to him and kisses his forehead.

They rejoice in the peace they share.

**Bond**

As they pass the lavatory, they stop, both thinking the same thing. This is where it all began.

They'd met on the train, but it was here that they, and Ron, had really bonded. And look how far they've come since then.

It's been over a decade now. They have been married for a year. Neither of them can quite fathom a world without the other. And it all started with a troll let in by Voldemort's henchman. Who would have thought that his actions could have some benefit? But they're grateful they met. They owe that troll, really.

**Kiss**

Harry and Hermione's first kiss wasn't in the tent while they searched for the horcruxes. It wasn't at the Yule Ball, or even after a successful Quidditch match.

Instead, it came in their third year, as they were setting out to free Buckbeak. Hermione turned to Harry as they stood in the castle's archway, looking down at Hagrid's hut.

"This'll be really dangerous, Harry," Hermione warned. He nodded. "For luck," she said and placed a friendly kiss on his lips.

They made their way down the hill, neither realizing the significance of the kiss. Neither realizing what they'd just begun.


End file.
